Sick
by Annie-Lovely
Summary: Gabriella is sick and alone, Troy comes to keep her company, will things finally rise above friendship, and at what cost? TXG. Troyella.
1. Sick

**OK, **

**So this is my FIRST FAN FIC! Please review and remember I am human with feelings; I appreciate useful criticism but please if you think it sucks let me down gently! I know this is INCREDIBLY CHEESY and REALLY REALLY SHORT!A, you don't need to tell me that but I was bord, and sick, and fantasising so yeah…**

* * *

A blanket of snow covered the Montez house, inside of which, in front of a crackling fire, lay Gabriella; surrounded by crumpled tissues and discarded tissue boxes. Yup. She had a cold. With a small groan she leant forward and picked up a mug of hot cocoa taking a small sip making sure as not to burn herself.

She had tried going to school that day and made it to recess before getting her best friend Troy to bring her home, she only expected to drop her off but as her family was away he came inside, lit the fire, wrapped her up in fluffy blankets and made her the cocoa.

Troy had insisted he stay and look after her but Gabriella finally talked him into going back to school because she needed him to get her homework of her friend Taylor. She glanced at her phone after a little nap and the time read 3:30, this is the time Troy had promised he would come by after classes.

Suddenly as if on cue, there was a knock as the door, Gabriella really didn't want to get up to let him in and fortunately for her Troy must have realised and let himself in. he tiptoed into the lounge where she lay, and smiled at her.

"Hey Rudolf" he said, laughing at her red puffy nose from the rubbing of her tissues.

"A have some presents for you." at this Gabriella's eyes lit up, she stretched her arms out like a little kid, indicating she wanted them now.

Troy laughed at her but pulled out a plastic bag and a pile of homework from his schoolbag for her. Gabriella looked suspiciously at the plastic bag and snatched it from his grip, she look as if all her Christmases had come at once when she emptied the contents onto her lap.

Inside the bag there had been: a block of chocolate, a bottle of chocolate milk, ice cream, sprinkles, marshmallows, two boxes of tissues, some cough syrup, Panadol, and 3 DVD's. Troy had to suppress a laugh when Gabriella tried to squeal in delight as she looked at the titles of the DVD's; they were her favourite three, _Rent, Dragonfly and 10 Things I Hate About You_.

"So, what first?" Toy asked smiling down at his friend.

"Chocolate and movie!" Gabriella said her excitement bubbling over.

Troy put everything away in the kitchen and let Gabriella choose the movie,

She chose Dragonfly, mainly because she knew it had a few jumpy parts in it and might give her the chance to get closer to Troy, maybe he might finally get the hint that she had fallen for him.

Gabriella made room for Troy on the couch and opened the chocolate. Soon after the movie had begun she had changed position so that her head was resting on Troy's lap as he stroked her hair.

As the movie when on Gabriella began to doze off but never managed to get to sleep, after many coughs, sneezes and pieces of chocolate, she was snuggled up against Troy with her eyes closed and sleeping soundly.

The movie had finished but Troy didn't want to wake the sleeping beauty, so instead he continued to stroke her hair and look at the girl he was, and had been for some time, secretly in love with.

Sensing someone watching her Gabriella woke up and began to cough ferociously Troy jumped having not realised she had woken up; from this little bit of movement and the violent coughs Gabriella was having she sat up and Troy rubbed her back.

"Troy…I – can't -- breathe" Gabriella choked, while Troy handed her a glass of water.

"Gabriella, are you sure you don't want me to get a doctor?" Troy asked after making sure his friend could breathe properly.

"I'll be fine" she replied, smiling slightly at the concern in his voice, she turned to face him after setting the water on the coffee table and realised just how close they were.

Troy's breath got caught in his throat when Gabriella turned; his eyes were immediately drawn to her chocolate brown ones and he decided to do what he had only dreamed of before. Troy began to lean in and Gabriella the same, their lips brushed together, and, becoming impatient Gabriella closed the millimetre gap separating the two with a soft gentle kiss, soon the kiss deepened and Troy rubbed his tongue against her bottom lip asking foe permission to enter, Gabriella accepted and after what seemed like hours the need for air became apparent and the pair broke apart panting.

Troy smiled at Gabriella and she lent in for another kiss, this one gentle and sweet Gabriella

broke them apart with a giggle and Troy looked confused.

"You know what this means right?" Gabriella asked a smile still playing on her lips.

Troy only looked more confused, obviously with no clue as to what she was talking about but luckily for him she answered for him.

"You're going to get sick too"

Troy let out a chuckle, gave her a kiss and replied, "As long as I'm with you."

* * *

**WHOA! Enough cheese for you?!**

**Please review will please me muchly **

**Much love**

**Annie … 3**


	2. Troy too?

**HI GUYS!**

**Yup me again, first off thank you SO MUCH for our reviews all of them // but one// were really sweet, it means so much that you took your time to review **

**I was actually quite surprised, I looked on and expected to see 1 or 2 reviews and there were 9! Yay!**

**Some of you requested I write a sequel/second chapter so here it is! I think I'll make some more one-shots but it takes me a while to get going, the first part to this story sat half finished on my computer for 3 months before I could get into it again. Lol P so check back every so often and maybe I'll surprise you with a story!**

**Two things you should know –**

**I'm from Australia so spellings like mum and such, I can't help**

**Yeah, I'd like to think I own HSM but I really don't so, please don't sue.**

**Sorry about my blubbering here's the chapter, and reviews really make my day 33**

Gabriella Montez woke up with a puffy red nose and a sore throat, but being the straight A student with an almost perfect attendance record she was, she was determent to go to school; she knew her boyfriend would not even let her leave the house if she so much as coughed so she had to do her best to make herself look one hundred percent.

Snatching some warm clothes she walked into her en-suit and turned on the shower. After a hot, refreshing 10 minutes in the shower she carefully applied more make up than she would normally wear, she had foundation, mascara, eye liner, bronzer and lip gloss all trying to cover her red nose, cracked lips and the deep dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep due to the fact that she stayed up all night blowing her nose and coughing.

Gabriela decided to leave her hair out in its natural waves, but added a sparkly silver bow to try and take the attention away from her face.

Rushing down the stairs to check the time and grab some breakfast, Gabriella saw a not left on the table from her mother,

_Morning,_

_Sorry I had to leave early, Troy called and said he's be over at 7:45 to see if you were well enough for school, he didn't sound too flash himself but I told him to make you stay home if you even slightly sick, sorry!_

_I will be home late tonight so maybe you want Troy to stay for dinner? My shout. There is money in the drawer for you._

_Look after yourself_

_Mum._

She sighed, she knew her mother only wanted her to get better but she knew Troy well enough to know she wasn't going to school at all today. Checking the time she realised that it was almost time for Troy to be there. Blowing her nose and grabbing some Panadol Gabriella looked in the mirror. She looked horrible. Even with her attempt to cover her flaws in make up she was still, obviously, sick.

Hearing a car pull up to the driveway Gabriella rushed upstairs and grabbed her phone. To her surprise by the time she was back down again Troy was setting up the lounge room with blankets, tissues and DVD's, Gabriella sighed, and sneezed. She heard a chuckle come from her boyfriend and she walked over to greet him.

"Do I even get a say in if I go to school or not?" She asked, from the sound of her calm and curious voice Troy twirled around and lent in to give her a soft kiss on the lips good morning.

"Nope" he replied simply, giving Gabriella another gentle kiss

"Why not?" Gabriella moaned, although she knew she was not going to find a way around this - his mind was clearly made up - she gave it a try.

"Well I don't really want Chad looking after me, do I?" Troy replied walking over to the couch and patting his lap, indicating for her to sit down.

Gabriella sat down and studied him, he was right, he looked awful, nearly as bad as she did herself; Puffy nose, cracked lips. He was sick too.

Gabriella giggled quietly and before she knew it Troy was kissing her, immediately she responded and wrapped her hands around his neck. What began as an innocent kiss quickly became more heated and they found themselves lying down on the couch Gabriella resting on top of Troy. They both pulled away for air panting, but quickly resumed what they were doing. Their make-out session was cut short due to the fact that being sick; breathing became a problem quite often because they had blocked noses.

Gabriella closed her eyes and pulled the blanket over her and Troy, she was still on top of him and he wrapped his strong arms around her. Suddenly Troy remembered what he had for Gabriella, he sat up and heard a small groan escape her lips like a little girl as apparently she was comfortable and didn't want to move, which he would certainly remember next time after the very strong and painful slap her received.

Troy jumped up from the couch and stumbled over to his bag, as he was doing this Gabriella looked at him, even with his sickness he still managed to look fantastically hot, cute, sexy, amazing, everything. She still didn't realise how he had managed to find her attractive or "girlfriend material" as the girls at school would put it. He was the basketball jock, the playmaker, Gabriella knew almost every girl in the school would kill to be in the position she was in only moments ago.

She was shaken from her thoughts when Troy returned from his bag; he looked nervous Gabriella though to herself, she had absolutely no-idea why though, he was never nervous really. She didn't have time to question him though as he began to speak.

"Ella, I want you to have this" he said before carefully placing the necklace around her neck.

"T as in Troy?" she asked a small smile playing on her lips when she looked down to see the T on he new necklace, it had a ruby stone on the top right hand corner of it and it hung simply off a silver chain.

"Uhhh, yeah" he replied his cheeks beginning to redden,

"It's my promise to you Ella, I promise that no-matter what happens at school, with the team or whoever, I won't ever let anything happen to you, and that you can talk to me about anything and I will listen, Ella, I love you…" Troy said, the last three words barely loud enough to hear.

A tear rolled silently down Gabriella's cheek and before she could Troy brushed it away, his hand stayed there caressing her face.

"Troy" Gabriella sniffed, "I love you too"

Troy slowly lent in but before their lips met Troy sneezed,

"Jeez, what a way to ruin a moment" Troy chuckled

"Sorry" Gabriella sighed, Troy looked puzzled, what did she do wrong?

"What for?" Troy asked curious as to why she was apologizing.

"Well if you didn't have had too look after me and then we wouldn't have kissed and you wouldn't be sick too" she replied sadly.

Troy laughed when he heard her answer, she was always apologizing, even when she did nothing wrong at all, like now for instance.

"It was most defiantly worth it" Troy ginned and lent in for a soft kiss filled with all the love they had for each other.

**Ok so. **

**Like it**

**Hate it.**

**Want to hunt me down and kill me for writing it?**

**Actually no, the last ones a tad creepy.**

**But still, tell me what you thought.**

**Any idea's for another chapter to this pointless fluff?**

**Like later that night for dinner or meeting Ms Montez?**

**I don't know what to write so REVIEW AND HELP MEEEE!!**

**Thank you SSOOOO MUCH xx**

** 33**

**Annie**


End file.
